1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless transmission system, more particularly, to a wireless transmission system, which is used in the foundation. The present invention uses the first wireless network interface, which is assembled in a mobile computer and the second wireless network interface, a microprocessor, and a bridge which are assembled in the foundation so the mobile computer can control the devices, which are connected with the foundation, by using wireless controlling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have become indispensable tools in the present day and age. No matter if its leisure time or work, the computer plays the important role to conform to the needs of the users. The computer is also the best tool to save data or information. They can be used to classify data or information systematically by using a controlled program to retrench the waste of labor and power and to increase the efficiency of the work. The computer further reduces the time spent in searching for the users needed information by quickly using the programs to the efficiency, which is paid much attention in our present society.
Following the needs of users, the mobile computers, such as: notebook and personal digital assistant (PDA) are used in general. But in order to reduce the volume and the weight of mobile computers, the mobile computers usually reduce several devices, which are not usually used by the users. The reduced devices are assembled in the foundation to make the users use these reduced devices following the needs of the users.
Each different kind of the mobile computer has different reduced devices. Therefore, the foundations, which are used to collocate to the different mobile computers, are different, such as the dock, which is used to collocate the notebook. But the objective of using different foundations is the same to expand the functions of the mobile computer. The mobile computer, whose volume and weight are reduced, will not loose the partial functions of the desk computer by using its foundation. The mobile computer will also not cause any inconvenience or reduce the working efficiency of the users.
In general, the foundations have a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) device, integrated drive electronics (IDE) device, and a network device to connect to the outside apparatus, such as a printer, a scanner, a magnetic disk, or a modem. When the mobile computer is connected with the foundation, the mobile computer can bring its functions into full play. When the users connects the mobile computer with the foundation, the users can control the peripheral of the foundation by using the mobile computer and the mobile computer can reach the functions of the desk computer. Therefore, the connected interface between the mobile computer and the foundation is very important.
The traditional way to connect the mobile computer with the foundation is usually by a connector or a transmission line. The signals of the mobile computer are transmitted to the bridge, which is in the foundation, by using a transmission line or a connector. After the bridge, deciding the types and the address of the signals, the bridge will transmit the peripheral component interconnect device. The integrated drive electronics device, and the network device to drive the peripheral of the foundation and to complete the command, which is typed by the users from the mobile computer.
Although the volume and the weight of the traditional mobile computer has been reduced, the functions of the mobile computer comparing to the functions of the desk computer are reduced the partial functions. If the users want to make the functions of the mobile computer reach to the functions of the desk computer, the users must connect the mobile computer with the foundation. In the present technology, the traditional foundation must use the transmission line or the connector to connect with the mobile computer. This condition is very inconvenient for the users and will decrease the convenience and the mobility of the mobile computer. Therefore, using the traditional foundation and the mobile computer can not increase the working efficiency of the users and will only increase the problems the users will encounter.
There are many pins in the connector, which is used to connect the traditional foundation with the traditional mobile computer. If the pins are inserted in the wrong locations, the mobile computer can not be connected with the foundation successfully and the mobile computer and the foundation are damaged more easily. If several pins are broken, the users must pay more fees to repair the damaged pins and the cost of the users may be increased. If the users use the transmission line to connect the traditional foundation with the mobile computer, the mobile computer and the traditional foundation will not be connected with each other because the connector of the transmission line may be come off and the inner lines of the transmission line may be broken to trouble the users.